Operation America
by Telemoo37
Summary: A rich witch is forced into an engagement by her father. Her mother tries to get her to escape after she graduates, but will she run away from love?
1. Introduction to My Excuse of a Life

A/N: This is a little fic I thought I would try out. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but I do own Cosette and Eponine.  
  
"Cosette! Guests should be arriving in five minutes! You better make an appearance to this one!" My father yelled from the hall.  
  
"Ok!" I yelled back.  
  
My arrogant father was having another party again. He was always rather the host or attendant of a party, especially during the summer. Only he and Mother called them engagements, balls, anything but a party really. Parties are meant for fun, and I have a different opinion of what fun is as opposed to Father's definition.  
  
My brother was all for these "engagements." He was exactly like my father: arrogant and evil with three pinches of compassion. He wanted to be just like Father. Father was working on arranging a marriage for him with a girl named Rose Parkinson. She was a beautiful girl who suited my brother perfectly.  
  
As for my sister, she left home the day she graduated from Beauxbatons. She was too afraid to be on her own so she had father buy her a manor of her own in the same neighborhood as us, which really defeated the purpose of leaving home if you ask me. She was a mixture of Mother and Father. She wanted to be free, but she had a good percentage of evil in her.  
  
"Honey, please get dressed. This engagement is very important to your father. If you don't show up then we'll never hear the end of it." My mother said through the door.  
  
"All right." I moaned.  
  
Ah my mother: the reason I did anything I did for my father. She used to laugh, sing, dance, and act with her best friend. They grew up on American Broadway musicals. They were once free spirits. They were "half bloods" that got in with a bad crowd.  
  
They wanted to be with what they thought was the in-crowd at school so bad that they sacrificed it all. Mother married Father and he changed her. Grandma and Grandpa said she had a spirit that couldn't be broken. Well, it broke.  
  
The two laughing girls got in with a more serious crowd. A bunch of loonies that formed a clique in hopes to rule the wizarding world. They secretly studied dark magic and followed a psycho that they called Lord Voldemort, or the Dark Lord. Mother doesn't laugh anymore.  
  
The only way out was death. Mother and her friend, Annie, were too scared to try and escape. By the time they realized how serious everything was it was too late. They were already married with children.  
  
Thank the stars that Harry Potter was able to defeat Voldemort at the end of his fifth year once and for all. Voldemort was killed, and there would be no return. Father and his insane friends knew that they were free, but their arrogance remained. They still had it in their thick heads that they were better than every other wizard family around.  
  
So they were now on the good side, but they stayed mean and cruel. The only respect they showed was to each other and their families. So naturally I was expected to show father respect as well as his incompetent friends.  
  
I came to one of his parties wearing a leotard and jazz pants along with a pair of jazz sneakers. It drove Father insane, because he hates dance and all other forms of art. Well, anything that has to do with muggles. He only allows me to dance, sing, and act because of Mother's convincing.  
  
Anyway, I sighed as I placed the bookmark in the book I was reading. I pulled myself out of my chair and put the book on my bookshelf. I grabbed the dress that Mom picked out for me and put it on. I did my hair and makeup and looked at myself in the mirror.  
  
What I lie of a life I was living. Not to mention a joke. Oh wait, I'm not supposed to be happy unless I'm following Father's rules. I wasn't a mean and cold woman who wanted to kill innocent muggles and "mudbloods." I wasn't boring and emotionless. I wasn't the female version of my father.  
  
There was a knock at my door. I told the person to come in and it was my best friend, Eponine. Eponine and I had the same names as our favorite characters from our mothers' and our favorite Broadway musical, "Les Miserables". Talk about ironic.  
  
"Hey! We're the only teens tonight as usual." Eponine said.  
  
"Figures. Come on, let's go. The sooner we go down there and talk to those people the sooner we can blow this joint and go into the studio and dance." I said.  
  
The studio was a dance studio in the backyard. It wasn't in plain sight unless you were looking at the yard from above. That was where Eponine and I practiced dancing and just hung out. She had one at her house too. It was our escape from our fathers and their friends.  
  
We walked downstairs and looked for my father. We saw him talking to a blond couple. Father smiled and motioned for us to come over. We did as the insane nazi commanded.  
  
"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, meet my daughter, Cosette, and her best friend, Eponine Rinaldi." Father said.  
  
Eponine and I put on our fake smiles and stuck out hands for the Malfoy's to shake. We were very good at acting, which we found came in handy when we met our parents' friends.  
  
"Good evening sir, madam. It is such an honor to make your acquaintances." We adlibbed.  
  
"Why Eric they are even more lovely then you described." Narcissa said.  
  
"Yes, simply stunning." Lucius added.  
  
They fell for it. Fools.  
  
"Thank you very much." We said.  
  
"The Malfoy's and I were just discussing the big event at their manor beginning next weekend. Seven days and nights making special arrangements that you'll soon find out what they are. I told you about it, right?" Father said.  
  
"Yes, Father." I said.  
  
"Cosette and I are very excited." Eponine said.  
  
"We can't wait to see your lovely home."  
  
"Well we can't wait to have you." Narcissa said.  
  
"Yes, this event will make an important impact on your young lives." Lucius said.  
  
"Cosette, Eponine, come meet the Zambini's!" Mother called out.  
  
We politely said goodbye to the Malfoys and walked over to where mother was standing with a dark-haired couple. They were a lot like the Malfoys: nice, but snobby. Once we met everyone at the party we went back up to my room and changed.  
  
We were too tired to dance, and we ended up falling asleep. We woke up the next morning dreading the following Friday. The last thing we wanted was to spend a week with our father's friends. Little did we know that, that weekend would have a prodigious impact on our lives.  
  
Thursday afternoon Mother came in to help me pack. That wasn't all she wanted to do.  
  
"Cosette, you're turning seventeen in a month. This is going to be your last year at Beauxbatons. You'll probably be Head Girl." Mother said.  
  
"If not, I'm sure Father would have a heart attack. Not that that would be all bad." I said.  
  
Mom put a finger to her lips to silence me.  
  
"Don't say that! I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"What about?" I asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? It will get better I promise! Please review! 


	2. The Plan

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My computer has been in the shop, but it's back now.  
  
Mom lowered her voice to a whisper.  
  
"After this school year you'll be able to escape everything. With the Dark Lord gone you now have no reason to be afraid of running. Take Eponine with you. Run away to New York and get small part time jobs with the Ministry there. Then audition for Broadway. With your skills they'd be crazy to not take you."  
  
"What about Father?"  
  
"What about him? He probably assumes that you'll run. Besides, he has Robert."  
  
Robert is my brother. I already told you about him.  
  
"Now you're father is going to try and arrange a marriage for you during the summer. Wedding arrangements are mainly what this event is about. So please don't be a fool like I was. Don't fall in love, because all of these young men are just like their fathers. Annie and I learned this the hard way."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Now, you've never traveled by muggle plane before so on your last night of school I will send you a plane ticket with information on when and how to get to the air port. When the Beauxbatons Express brings you and Eponine back to the station on the last day of school, follow the directions that I have sent you. Eponine will have a copy of them as well. We'll convince your fathers that you've insisted on coming home by yourselves, because it's been your dream since your first day at Beauxbatons."  
  
"But what about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I've lasted this far. It's not too late for you. Just remember, whatever happens this summer and school year, you will escape from it. I know you hate doing this, but just grin and bare it."  
  
"Won't that look suspicious?"  
  
"Do you want your last few memories of your father to be unhappy ones? Put up a small fight like you always do, but let your father win."  
  
"All right."  
  
I sighed heavily. I hated letting Father win arguments with me. It gave him all the more reason to boss me around.  
  
The next afternoon all of our luggage was sent to Malfoy Manor by magic. We were expected to make a grand entrance by arriving in a lemozine. It was a way for the men to show off their money.  
  
Eponine had to go with her family, so I was stuck with my clan of psychos and mother. I brought with me a dance magazine to block them out. It got tiring listening to them talk for long periods of time.  
  
When we finally got there I closed the magazine and father snatched it from me.  
  
"You will not shame this family with muggle items such as this!" He snarled as he shoved it in a hidden compartment under the seat.  
  
"You call this a family?!" I snarled back as I reached for the compartment.  
  
He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it.  
  
"You will not embarrass me in front of my people, girl. If you don't hold your tongue for this week then it will be your last."  
  
"You always say that. Remember last summer when you said that and I talked about nothing but how nice muggles are to all of your friends?"  
  
"Yes and you paid for it didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, but you didn't kill me!"  
  
"That's only because I need you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You'll see! Now come on! Let us go!"  
  
He walked out of the lemozine followed by Mother. Then Robert and Katie. I ignored the pain in my wrist as I stepped out of the lemozine. I smiled my fake, but believable, smile and began one long week of acting.  
  
I made my way in between Robert and Katie. We walked up to Lucius, Narcissa, and a very handsome young man. He looked about my age with blond hair that would have looked even better if it wasn't glued to his head. He had perfect muscles and a perfect body that could have been more perfect if he was wearing something more free then a tuxedo.  
  
"Robert, Katie, and Cosette, meet our son, Draco." Lucius said.  
  
We all shook his hand and said a polite hello. When I shook his hand I saw something in his eyes. Something that told me he was acting as well and that he didn't want to be there either. He had looked as if he had the same anger that I had.  
  
When he looked back I think he saw right through me too. We both smiled, but they weren't forced or fake. I decided to be nice to him, but I knew to stay away. I didn't want him to get in my way of running away to America with Eponine. No one was going to get in the way of that.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Please review! 


	3. Another HOT Guy

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful reviewers! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
We went inside and a house elf showed us to our rooms. I was the last to be shown were I would be staying. My room was as big as my room at our manor. The only difference was it had two beds, two dressers, and two closets. It had a bathroom attached to it, but I had one of those with my room at the manor too.  
  
"Master thought Cosette Miller would want to room with her pony." The elf said.  
  
"Do you mean Eponine? I get to room with Eponine?" I asked with another non-fake smile.  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Cool! Thanks for the good news."  
  
The elf burst into tears.  
  
"Please do not thank me! If master ever knew-"  
  
"Don't worry I have house elves at my manor too. I'll try and remember to be mean. It will be hard though. I'm used to being nice to house elves."  
  
"Thank you Cosette Miller."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
I began to unpack. Since I got there first I got to choose which bed I wanted. I was half way through when Eponine walked in. She had three large suitcases just as I did. Robert thought it was ridiculous how Katie, Mother, and I always had so much luggage whenever we traveled. Father would just laugh and say, " Robert, women need their clothes and beauty products. Not that our three need much. They're full of natural beauty."  
  
Father may have been arrogant and rude when his reputation was at stake, but he did show kindness and truthful flattery. That was probably the only reason I didn't hate him with every fiber in my being. He just annoyed me, that's all. To me, he was an intervening obstacle on my way to fame and happiness.  
  
"Hey! Have you met Lucius and Narcissa's son?" Eponine asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said.  
  
"He's pretty cute. You can have him though. You saw him first."  
  
"I don't want him. Did your mother tell you about Operation America?"  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't sure if yours told you yet so I didn't say anything."  
  
"Isn't that great? We'll finally be out of this hell hole that our parents call life."  
  
"We won't be expected to take orders from our fathers anymore."  
  
"We won't end up like our siblings."  
  
"And we'll be making our dreams come true."  
  
"Come on! Let's go find a secluded place in the back yard to dance. I don't think I could last a week without dancing."  
  
"Me either."  
  
We walked out of the room and spent a good time trying to get down stairs. Just as we were turning a corner Eponine ran into a tall and attractive boy, and I ran into a dark haired girl who were a little shorter than I was. There was another girl with dark hair too.  
  
The boy had dark black hair like Eponine's and the same height and body as Draco. The girls were thin with ok bodies, and one had a strong resemblance to Rose Parkinson. Not to mention they were pretty.  
  
"Sorry." We all said.  
  
"My name is Cosette and this is my best friend, Eponine, we're trying to get to the back yard. Do you know where it is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll show you. My name is Blaise Zambini, this is my girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, and her best friend, Mary." The boy said.  
  
When he introduced Pansy I noticed a small look of disappointment on Eponine's face. Being a guy, Blaise didn't notice this. He just smiled and led us to the stairs.  
  
"Are you Rose Parkinson's sister?" I asked the Pansy.  
  
"Yeah. Aren't you Robert Miller's sister?" She asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Why unfortunately?" Mary asked.  
  
"Let's just say we don't get along very well."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Rose is like the best sister. I'm so sad that she'll be moving when they get married." Pansy said.  
  
"I can see why. She's really nice."  
  
"So is your brother."  
  
"Probably just because your sister was in the room."  
  
When we finally got to the doors that led to the backyard we said goodbye to Blaise, Pansy, and Mary. They walked to the front of the house, and said something about finding Draco. We made our way into the garden.  
  
"They seem nice." I said.  
  
"Yeah they do. Especially Blaise! He is so hot!" Eponine said.  
  
"Yes, but we can't let him get in the way of Operation America."  
  
"I know. I'm just saying-"  
  
"That he's really hot. Too bad he's been brought up to be like his phony father. You two would make a cute couple otherwise."  
  
"If it weren't for that darn Pansy."  
  
"She's nothing compared to you."  
  
"Thanks. Man this sure is a big garden."  
  
"Yeah. All we have to do is bring my stereo out here and no one would see us dance."  
  
"I just hope we don't get caught. If our fathers catch us-"  
  
"Then they'll yell at us and tell us not to do it again just as long as none of their friends see us."  
  
"What if one of their kids finds us?"  
  
"Then we can threaten them or something. Relax, we're actresses. We can make any of these people believe and do anything we say. They're easier to fool then muggles."  
  
"You're right. Hey how about right here?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, what did you think? Please review! 


	4. Sneaking Around

A/N: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you want more. Well, here it is!  
  
  
  
"Perfect! The ground is nice and flat right here, and it's far away from the manor so no one will hear our music. We could sing at the top of our lungs and no one would hear us."  
  
"We better get back inside. Dinner is in an hour and we have to dress up and all that jazz."  
  
We broke out into singing "All that Jazz." We made the long journey back to our room and changed. We also did each other's hair and makeup.  
  
I had on a blood red dress, matching shoes, half of my hair in a clip; diamond dangling earrings, dark eyes, and lips that matched my dress. Eponine had a different style dress, but it was the same color as mine. Our hair was the same, except she had straight black hair and I had straight blond hair, shoes that went perfectly with her dress, earrings that matched mine, dark eyes, and the same lips.  
  
What can I say? We liked to match and color coordinate. We were the hottest girls in our year at Beauxbatons. However, we were always forbidden to date any of the boys there. Our fathers didn't approve of their social status.  
  
We made our way downstairs and followed other guests into the dinning hall. There was a long table full of guests who were sitting and waiting for dinner to start. All of the adults were down at one end and their children at the other.  
  
The heads at both ends of the table were reserved for Lucius and Draco. I figured it was to show that Lucius was the entertainer and ruler of the house and adult guests, and Draco the same for the younger guests. Anyone who was still in school was sitting at the end for the offspring, and anyone who was out of school sat at the end for the adults.  
  
Since it was a formal dinner, if you were in a relationship then you were to sit across from your significant other. Unless your significant other was sitting at the head of the table. Then you would sit in the seat on the left side of the table that was closets to the seat at the head. I noticed Mary was sitting in that seat so I figured that Draco and Mary were dating.  
  
"Eponine, will you do me the honor of being my date?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She said.  
  
We linked arms and I walked her over to the chair next to Blaise. I pulled it out for her and she sat down. Then I walked around the table and sat down across from her and next to Pansy.  
  
We struck up a conversation with them, but not shortly after that two big, fat, and not to mention, ugly guys walked over and sat down next to Eponine and me. Eponine and I exchanged grossed out looks, but Blaise, Pansy, and Mary smiled.  
  
"Hey Crabbe! Hey Goyle! How's your summer going?" Blaise asked the two giants.  
  
"Great." The one next to me that I later found out to be Crabbe said.  
  
"How's yours?" The one next to Eponine, Goyle, asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Have you met Eponine and Cosette?" Blaise asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Blaise introduced us, and they gave us perverted smiles as they shook our hands. Just as Eponine and I thought there would be no hope Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco entered. Everyone stood up. He smiled and motioned for us to sit down as they took their places at the table.  
  
Lucius remained standing and cleared his throat.  
  
"Welcome everyone to our home. I am certain that you will find your stay here enjoyable. As you know, this week is mainly aimed for socializing and arranging marriages. We do after all have to keep our blood and family names pure." Lucius said.  
  
Eponine and I rolled our eyes and looked at each other with 'can you believe this guy?' looks on our faces. I swear all these people cared about were their reputation, social status, image, and family names.  
  
"Now some of you younger ones may be disappointed at the final outcome of who you are marrying, but the decision is up to us, the parents. You should know by Sunday who your spouse will be. Now enough talking, let us eat!" Lucius said.  
  
He sat down and everyone began serving themselves food and talking. Eponine and I talked to Blaise, Pansy, Mary, and Draco. They did talk to Crabbe and Goyle, and Eponine and I avoided talking to them as much as possible.  
  
There was another set of two boys and two girls. James and Sarah McNair, and Josh and Julie Bradner. They were friends with the crowd too, and the James and Josh were just as friendly to us as the rest, but their sisters were rude.  
  
Once dinner was over everyone went to bed. Except for Eponine and me. We changed into leotards, tights, too-too's, and point shoes. We grabbed my stereo and made our way to our secret spot.  
  
We danced to the sound of The Nutcracker for half an hour. We were having so much fun, but the late hour of the night got the better of us. We went back inside and fell asleep.  
  
The only meal that everyone was required to attend was dinner. Eponine and I found this as a blessing, because the less time we had to spend with our fathers' crowd the better. We also woke up very late and missed breakfast.  
  
It was only 11:00 so we ate some toast and tea. Then we went back up to our room and changed into jazz pants, a leotard, and jazz sneakers. We put on t-shirts over our leotards in case we saw anyone. I shoved my stereo in my dance bag and we left the room.  
  
We spent about half an hour finding the kitchen. We made the house elves give us each a bottle of water that never emptied, and two big sandwiches for lunch. It was a pretty day so we decided to eat outside once we were hungry.  
  
We found our spot and danced to "Fosse" for a while. Then we danced to "The Lion King." When we were covered in sweat we ate our lunch. This was good, because Blaise, Pansy, Mary, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle found us when we began eating.  
  
"What have you been doing?" Mary asked.  
  
"Uh, running." I lied.  
  
"Yeah, we do it everyday." Eponine said.  
  
"No wonder you're so sweaty." Pansy said.  
  
"It's great exercise." I said.  
  
"Do you mind if we join you while you eat?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Well we hate for people to see us sweaty and smelly, but it's your call."  
  
They all sat down and we began talking about the whole marriage thing.  
  
"I suppose father will arrange for us to get married. What do you think Blaisey dear?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I suppose." Blaise said.  
  
"He'll probably have Draco and me married as well." Mary said.  
  
"I hope so darling." Draco said.  
  
Draco didn't seem like he wanted to marry Mary. He was believable to Mary and the others, but being actresses Eponine and I saw right through him.  
  
"What about you two? Who do you think you'll marry?" Pansy asked Eponine and me.  
  
Eponine and I just looked at each other. We knew what we were supposed to say, but our answer wasn't quite what they expected.  
  
  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review! PLEASE!!!!!! ^_^ 


	5. They're not THAT bad

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been very busy. Here's chapter five. I hope you like it.  
  
This was the first time Eponine and I were honest. We knew we would get yelled at and grounded if our fathers heard us say this, but we didn't care. The truth isn't always wanted to be heard, but in the end, it's reality.  
  
"We don't know." I said.  
  
"We always thought marriage was something that was supposed to be shared by two people who were in love." Eponine said.  
  
"Not to be arranged by our parents."  
  
"Not to say that you aren't in love."  
  
"But we aren't, and we don't think we will be anytime soon."  
  
"So whoever is stuck marrying us is going to have one hell of a marriage."  
  
"Interesting." Blaise said.  
  
"What ever gave you the idea that marriage was based on love? Look at our parents. Look at our older siblings. Do you think they're really in love?" Mary asked.  
  
"No." Eponine sighed.  
  
"We just hoped that we could correct our parents mistakes." I said.  
  
Later that day Eponine and I were in our room talking about our conversation with Pansy and Mary earlier.  
  
"Do you really think they're in love with Blaise and Draco? I don't! When they look at each other it's the same way our parents look at each other. It's as if they have to be together." I said.  
  
"Who really cares? We'll be gone from them by Saturday morning. I just hope we don't have to marry Crabbe and Goyle." Eponine said.  
  
"If we do then I say we quit school and run away before the week is over. I'd be willing to give up my wand if it meant getting away from marrying one of them."  
  
"Me too. I just can't wait until this school year is over so we can finally go to America."  
  
"Me either. I love our mothers."  
  
"As do I."  
  
That night at dinner we somehow got into the conversation of schools. Blaise, Pansy, Draco, Mary, Crabbe, and Goyle all went to Hogwarts. Eponine and I were the only ones to go to Beauxbatons. Everyone else went to Durmstrang. Just by listening to the Hogwarts students talk, it sounded like a fun school.  
  
'It has to be more fun than Beauxbatons.' I thought.  
  
"I just know that my Drakie here will be Head Boy." Mary said.  
  
"Too bad the Head Boy and Girl can't be from the same house." Draco said.  
  
"Get real Draco. None of us Slytherin girls stand a change to that blasted mudblood Granger." Pansy said.  
  
Eponine and I glared at each other. We hated that word. Our fathers used it so often, and whenever father used it, it always started nasty arguments that only ended when he grounded me, said he was right and always would be, and left the room with me still screaming at him. Eponine and I were friends with plenty of muggle-borns at school. Of course our fathers didn't know about that.  
  
We resisted the urge to say anything to Pansy. We were outnumbered around all of the adults. They all just agreed and continued on that subject.  
  
"So do you have a Head Boy and Girl at Beauxbatons?" Blaise asked us.  
  
"Yes. This year Cosette will most likely be our Head Girl. She always makes perfects marks." Eponine said.  
  
"So do you." I said.  
  
"Well we'll see."  
  
When dinner was over Pansy and Mary approached Eponine and me.  
  
"Tomorrow we're going swimming with the boys at noon. Do you want to come?" Pansy asked.  
  
"There will be food." Mary said.  
  
"And boys."  
  
"Yeah, your boys." I said.  
  
"James and Josh will be there."  
  
"Ok, but only because you two are going." Eponine said.  
  
"YAY! Julie and Sarah are nice, but they can get quite annoying after a while."  
  
"Oh yes!" Mary agreed.  
  
"Well we'll see you at breakfast!"  
  
"Or at noon!"  
  
"Bye." Eponine and I said.  
  
We walked to our room and went to sleep. We didn't want to miss a good breakfast or swimming. That was another favorite pastime of ours.  
  
We woke up the next morning and floated sleepily down to the dinning room. It was deserted so we took seats next to each other. An elf came and we told it what we wanted. We woke up a little bit more after breakfast.  
  
At 11:30 we got dressed. I had a mysterious black tankini and Eponine had a matching silver one. We left our hair down and put on waterproof eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip-gloss that only came off when you applied a special cream.  
  
We made our way to the pool and we made sure that we were fashionably late. As we walked up all eyes were on us. The boys stared with the same stupefied expression and their mouths hanging open. We didn't have the best bodies in the world, but we were attractive nonetheless. Pansy and Mary didn't notice, and they smiled while Julie and Sarah glared at us. We smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Sorry we're late." I said as we took off our sunglasses.  
  
"That's fine." Pansy said.  
  
"I love your bathing suits!" Mary said.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Thank you." We said.  
  
We got in the pool and swam over to them.  
  
"How come Julie and Sarah aren't swimming?" Eponine asked.  
  
"They're trying to get tans." Mary laughed.  
  
We all looked at the two girls lying on beach chairs. They looked as if they hadn't seen light in years. If someone told me they were vampires I would definitely believe it if I didn't know for a fact that they weren't.  
  
"Then I think they'll be out here for the rest of their lives." I said.  
  
We all laughed. It was true! I know that was mean, but Sarah and Julie sometimes acted like they were better then the rest of us. According to Father, they were only here to even out the boy-girl ratio. Their brothers were just like their fathers, but the girls were snobs of their own kind.  
  
That was an afternoon to remember. For the first time in our lives, Eponine and I enjoyed being with people who were considered our "own kind." They were normal teenagers just like us with cares and worries. Too bad they only showed that when no one was around.  
  
That night after dinner Eponine and I were getting ready for a night of dancing. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
  
"Your mothers." Mother said through the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Our mothers came in with sad looks on their faces. We knew that whatever they had to say would end in rather tears or me shouting at Father the next time I saw him. However, this time it ended in neither.  
A/N: So what did you think? Please, please, please review! 


	6. It Could Be Worse

A/N: Thank you for the review! You asked if they will get together, well, you'll just have to find out by reading and reviewing. I will tell you this: there is a surprise ending. What will it be? Review and you'll see!  
"We're just going to get to the point." Annie said.  
  
"Your fathers have decided who you're going to marry." Mother said.  
  
"Who?" Eponine and I asked.  
  
"Eponine, you have been arranged to marry Blaise Zambini." Annie said.  
  
"And Cosette, your father wants you to marry Draco Malfoy." Mom said.  
  
Eponine and I looked at each other with "our look." It was a look that we gave each other when we knew what the other one was thinking. At this moment we were thinking something along the lines of, 'We lucked out.'  
  
"When is the marriage?" I asked.  
  
"We think it's supposed to be around this time next summer." Mother said.  
  
"So it's planned after Operation America will be in effect?"  
  
"Yes. So please don't be angry with your fathers. You won't have to marry Blaise and Draco as long as the wedding is planned next summer."  
  
"And Hogwarts won't allow you to get married while you're going there anyway." Annie said.  
  
"Hogwarts?" We asked.  
  
"Um yes, Hogwarts. You're fathers decided to have you attend there so you could be near Draco and Blaise." Mother said.  
  
"We can't go to Hogwarts! What about Beauxbatons?" Eponine asked.  
  
"One of us was probably going to be Head Girl this year!" I said.  
  
"All of your school records will be sent to Hogwarts so you might have a chance of being Head Girl." Mother said.  
  
"We'll leave you two to talk." Annie said.  
  
Not sooner had they closed the door, but Eponine and I turned to each other and said the same thing.  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
The next morning we slept in late and went down to breakfast. Apparently we weren't the only ones who slept in late. Pansy and Mary were down there as well, and they looked rather very tired or very angry. We weren't sure if they knew about the marriage arrangements so we didn't say anything about them.  
  
"Good morning!" Eponine and I said.  
  
"Do you know who you're marrying yet?" Mary asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" I asked.  
  
"Because we have to marry Josh and James!" Pansy whined.  
  
"You'd think father could arrange for us to marry our boyfriends!" Marry wined.  
  
"But no!"  
  
"Our boyfriends are supposed to marry other girls!"  
  
"I just hope it isn't Julie and Sarah."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"They aren't marrying Julie and Sarah." Eponine said.  
  
"They're marrying us." I said.  
  
"Please don't be mad at us!"  
  
"We didn't ask to marry them."  
  
"We don't even want to marry them."  
  
"We aren't mad at you." Pansy said.  
  
"We know that it's beyond any of our control."  
  
Eponine and I were so relieved that Pansy and Mary weren't mad at us. The four of us had formed a fast friendship, and I didn't want it to be ruined over these stupid marriage arrangements. Even though they were forgiving, they still looked very angry, and did I detect a hint of jealousy?  
  
"Aww cheer up. It could be worse. You could have to marry Crabbe and Goyle." I said.  
  
"Good point." They said.  
  
We all laughed, because we knew that this meant that Julie and Sarah would have to marry Crabbe and Goyle. After breakfast we got dressed quickly then us four girls took a walk in the garden. We were laughing and giggling when we ran into the boys. We stopped laughing and we all just stood there like ten idiots.  
  
All of our fiancé's asked us if we could have a talk. We all just split up leaving a stupid Crabbe and Goyle. I walked with Draco and we were both looking for words. I was so mad at his father and mine. I didn't want to be engaged to someone. I didn't want to leave Beauxbatons my last year. I didn't want to have to run away from my "life."  
  
"So did your father tell you about our engagement?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have a father? I wasn't aware." I said curtly.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Actually my mother told me."  
  
"Then did she tell you when the wedding is to take place?"  
  
"She wasn't sure. Her husband didn't tell her."  
  
"It's going to be held the 28th of June next year."  
  
"What?! That's my birthday! Oh hell no! The day I get married on my birthday is the day I start acting like my father!"  
  
"Well that was the arranged day. We don't have any control over it. Maybe your father-"  
  
"I don't have a father!"  
  
"Ok, maybe Mr. Miller is considering it your 18th birthday present."  
  
"You're probably right. I've always figured that he would try to marry me off as soon as I turn 18. I just never thought it would be the day I turn 18. When is your birthday?"  
  
"June 15th."  
  
"So you're already seventeen?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well at least you're older then I am."  
  
"So you're still sixteen?"  
  
"I'm almost seventeen!"  
  
"Then why don't you act like it?"  
  
"Oh shut up! I don't expect you to understand!"  
  
"What's not to understand? A stubborn little girl who doesn't want to obey Daddy's wishes, but she will in the end if she knows what's good for her."  
  
"I know what's good for me, and this isn't it!"  
  
"Then what is?"  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"Why not? We are getting married after all. You might as well accept it and get used to it."  
  
"That's what you think!"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"If you're so smart you figure it out!"  
  
"Oh I don't have time to play games with a childish 16 year old!"  
  
"I'll be seventeen soon! And I'm not childish!"  
  
"Then act like it!"  
  
His glare was penetrating. When he said those final words he took a few steps so that he was towering over me. What was he trying to scare me or something? Well he wasn't doing a very good job. I just glared back and held back the urge to hit him.  
  
I didn't mind him up until now. Now he was just irritating. All he cared about was himself and pleasing his father. Lucius reminded me a lot of my father. No wonder they were such good friends. Draco acted as if he wanted to be just like his father, but when we stood there glaring at each other I could tell that he just wanted to be himself. I don't know how I knew. I just did.  
  
Of course I doubt he even knew who he really was. His father seemed to control every aspect of Draco, and the fact that he let him stunned me. Draco seemed a little rebellious to me. Sort of like myself if you will. The difference between him and I was he knew when to shut up and deal with things, whereas I fought to the end. This was going to be an interesting summer and year.  
A/N: Ok, so this chapter wasn't all that great, but I guarantee that the plot will thicken! Please review! 


	7. First Kiss

A/N: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the names. Les Miserables is my favorite musical too. Anyway, here's chapter seven. Enjoy!  
  
When Friday rolled around we had to attend the stupid farewell ball. Actually, it wouldn't have mattered as much if Eponine and Blaise were to "disappear" during the event, but I had to be there with Draco from the moment the first guest came down to the instant the last guest left.  
  
I had to hang on his arm like a leech and pretend that I was happy with our engagement. For a moment I considered acting like an idiot to try and embarrass father and the Malfoys enough that the wedding would be off. But I wasn't that lucky, and I wasn't about to make a jackass of myself in front of all of these slimy toads.  
  
Eponine and I began to get ready an hour before the ball began. I had to be there early anyway, and I knew I would never hear the end of it if I was late. I had on a black, low-cut, tank-top dress. It hugged my waist and had an elegant pattern of glitter. My hair was up on my head in an elegant style, and my make-up was perfect.  
  
Eponine gave me a hug and wished me good luck as I was leaving. I opened the door and Draco was standing there with his hand raised to knock on the door. He lowered his hand as I gave him a questioning look.  
  
"I was just coming to pick you up. We have to arrive together." He said.  
  
"Who's original idea was that?" I asked as I waved goodbye to Eponine and closed the door.  
  
"My father's."  
  
"Figures."  
  
He stopped and turned to me. He grabbed my arms and squeezed them tight. It hurt considering his arms were much stronger than mine. I didn't want to show any weaknesses so I returned his glare as if I was unaffected by him.  
  
"Listen you! You had better watch what you say tonight! If you do or say anything to embarrass my family or me I can promise you now that you will regret it. This isn't just some meaningless threat either. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal." I said.  
  
We glared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. I almost felt naked as if he could see into my mind and soul. His eyes softened up, and he let go of me.  
  
"We had better get going." He said.  
  
I knew that he felt bad about what he had just done. He linked arms with me. I looked disapprovingly at this, but he gave me a warning look. I just rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to ahead of me.  
  
"Mother tells me you're an actress." He said.  
  
"Oh really?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. However, I had a little trouble believing it."  
  
"What?! I'm the best damned actress you'll ever meet!"  
  
"I don't know. You seem to have a problem acting like you're a perfect angle to your parents at times."  
  
"If you only knew-"  
  
"Why don't you prove that you're so good and act like you're the happiest girl in the world?"  
  
"That's easy. I'll be so good that you won't even know it's me talking."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Hey if we're engaged then where the hell is my ring? If you're so rich and honorable then buy me whatever ring I want."  
  
"We'll do that next weekend. That is, if you can pull this evening off."  
  
"Deal."  
  
We walked into the ballroom and met Lucius and Narcissa. Narcissa kept saying how beautiful I looked and every time she did Lucius agreed. We stood next to them, and waited for the first guest to arrive. They got carried away in a conversation and Draco leaned down so his lips were right next to my ear.  
  
"How can someone so beautiful be so stubborn?" He whispered.  
  
"Thank you. I am beautiful, aren't I?" I whispered back.  
  
I turned my head to him. Our faces were inches apart, and I felt as if I were in a dream or something. I felt something, but I didn't understand what it was. I don't really remember what happened. I was just glad that something didn't happen. We turned away at the same time to see the guests approaching.  
  
It was the Parkinson's. They shook hands with us and as good as Mrs. Parkinson's intentions were, I wanted to kill her for what she said.  
  
"Oh, it's like a younger Narcissa and Lucius standing right next to them." She said.  
  
Draco smirked fakely, but I saved our butts. The lights came up, I smiled sweetly, and the show began.  
  
"Why thank you Mrs. Parkinson! Now that I think about it you're right. I just hope Draco and I can live up to our parents expectations." I lied.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Mr. Parkinson said.  
  
They walked off and the Bradners walked up.  
  
"You are good." Draco whispered.  
  
"Told you." I whispered back.  
  
That evening was the best performance of my life. Everyone believed my act, and if Eponine didn't know me better then she would have believed me too. I had to lie a lot, but I didn't mind. Father was very pleased with me. He even took me aside and asked me if I was feeling all right. I merely laughed and asked him if he would rather I act the way I do at home.  
  
When the last guest left at one in the morning I could barely keep my eyes open. I took the smile off my face and placed my head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"The show is over." I whispered.  
  
"Not until the fat lady sings." He whispered back.  
  
How he knew that expression, I'll never know. I was too tired to think about it, and I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning in my bed. It was funny, I didn't remember walking upstairs, taking off my dress and makeup, and brushing my hair. I sat up in bed and just sat there. Eponine was sitting at a table eating eggs and toast. She smiled and whipped her mouth.  
  
"I woke up about ten minutes ago. I was going to let you sleep so I went to get breakfast, but there was a house elf waiting outside the door. Blaise and Draco sent it to give us breakfast. It set up a table and everything. Just tell the plate what you want and it will give it to you." Eponine said.  
  
"Oh how sweet. They're trying to get us to like them." I said groggily.  
  
"Well Blaise isn't really that bad. He's actually pretty nice."  
  
"You like him don't you?"  
  
"A lot. But don't worry! It will probably blow over and I won't like him anymore by the time Operation America needs to take place."  
  
"Eponine, no one said you had to go to America. If you want to stay then I'll understand."  
  
"No! I'm not going to dessert you! I'm not even in love with him."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"But I barely know him."  
  
"Eponine, what is the biggest thing on your mind right now. Be honest."  
  
"Blaise."  
  
"What do you want more than anything right now?"  
  
"Blaise."  
  
"What do you want to do today?"  
  
"Blaise. I mean-"  
  
"Eponine! You aren't even married to him yet and already you want to shag him?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"I know. Face it Eponine, you're in love."  
  
"I know! What am I going to do?"  
  
"Marry him. I'll owl you when I've mad it in America. Once you learn how to apparate you can come and visit me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I don't have a future here. Even if I do, it definitely is not with Draco."  
  
"Are you sure? You seemed pretty happy with him last night."  
  
"I was acting."  
  
"Were you really?"  
  
Since she had mentioned it, I wasn't exactly certain myself.  
  
"You know what else? Draco carried you up here last night and tucked you in. I called your mother in and she used magic to brush your hair, take your makeup off, and put your nightgown on." Eponine said.  
  
"His mother probably made him do it."  
  
"I don't know. He had this cute look in his eyes the whole time."  
  
"Eww! That pervert was eyeing me while I was sleeping?"  
  
"He wasn't eyeing you! He was looking at you.longingly?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
After breakfast Eponine and I packed our bags and gave them to the house elves. They were such a sad sight. They were tripping and stumbling over each other, and I felt really bad when I saw that two of them could barely pull just one of my suitcases.  
  
We said goodbye to all of our friends, and I was surprised when Draco hugged me. He whispered in my ear, and I was no longer surprised.  
  
"Mother and Father expect us to hug and kiss." He whispered.  
  
"And if I refuse?" I whispered back.  
  
"Just do it for me. Please."  
  
I was in awe. I didn't know the word please was in this guy's vocabulary. Well, since he asked nicely I gave in. We pulled away, but kept our arms around each other. We leaned in and I received my first kiss.  
  
It was small, just a peck on the lips. It didn't last long either, but it was definitely believable. It felt so good, and I actually kind of enjoyed it. At least he was a good kisser.  
  
Narcissa and mother smiled and said how cute they thought that was. Father and Lucius gave each other approving looks, and Robert and Katie rolled their eyes at the adults.  
  
We said goodbye and we were on our way. We got into our lemozine and I pulled my magazine out of the compartment under the seat. I didn't get to finish it thanks to a certain arrogant bastard.  
  
"Cosette I was very proud of you this week." Father said.  
  
Was I hearing correctly? Did my father just tell me that he was proud of me? This had to be a conspiracy. For the first time in my life my father honestly told me that he was proud of me.  
  
"You're what?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm proud of you. I know I've never said it before, but you never gave me a reason until now. You didn't want to be here at all this week, but you showed everyone respect. Not to mention you were very kind to everyone and kept a polite smile on your face." He said.  
  
"Well, I was just, uh-"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Ok now I was hearing things! Father never said that to me before unless I passed him the salt at the dinner table. I was speechless.  
  
"Uh, you're welcome?" I said.  
  
"Too bad you don't act like that at home. It's a shame you don't show your family the same respect that you show our friends." He said.  
  
And we were back to square one.  
A/N: So what did you think? Please review! 


	8. A Proper Proposal

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate reviews, because if I don't get any then I usually won't update. Thank you Iden's Garden for the suggestions. I'll keep them in mind. I'm glad that you're excited and your enthusiasm makes me glad I decided to post this. Anyway, please enjoy!  
The Wednesday of that week I was in the garden talking to Eponine when Mother came out with lemonade and cookies. She also had some news for me.  
  
"Honey, this Saturday we're going to meet Narcissa and Draco in Hogsemead. She and I are going to shop while you and Draco get to know each other. You are also going to buy your wedding rings." Mother said.  
  
"Can Eponine and Blaise come?" I asked.  
  
"Uh, Blaise and I are getting our rings on Friday. It's the only day this week that he could do it." Eponine said.  
  
"Then why don't we all put it off until next weekend?" I asked.  
  
"Honey one of the reasons we are doing this is so that you, Draco, Eponine, and Blaise can get to know each other as a couple. I'm sorry, but it's just the way your fathers planed this." Mother said.  
  
"Figures."  
  
That Saturday Mother and I used Floo powder to get to Hogesmeade. We arrived in Huneydukes and waited but one minute when Narcissa and Draco arrived. Narcissa smiled at us, but Draco held the same annoyed expression that I had. Our expressions didn't last very long.  
  
The curtain rose, the lights went up, and the show began. I smiled at them and surprised Draco with a hug. He was smart enough to return it, and our mothers looked at us lovingly. I knew Mother was acting just like I was. Hey, I had to get my talents from someone.  
  
"Why don't we split up and meet at Three Broomsticks in an hour?" Narcissa suggested.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea. What do you say you two?" Mother asked.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." I said.  
  
"Whatever you say Mother." Draco said.  
  
"Well we'll see you two in an hour." Narcissa said.  
  
"Have fun!" Mother said.  
  
We kept our happy looks until our mothers left the store. They changed from happy to annoyed. We looked at each other as if to say, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"There's a jewelry shop a few stores down." Draco said curtly.  
  
"I know where it is. I've been there before." I snapped.  
  
We walked out of the store and walked towards the shop. As we walked in we were greeted by a kind young witch that I was very close friends with. She came from around the counter and gave me a hug.  
  
"Cosette! It's been so long since I saw you last! How have you been?" She asked.  
  
"Oh I've been ok. How have you been Terry?" I asked returning her warm hug.  
  
"I've been wonderful! Here take a look."  
  
She held out her left hand for me to see. She was wearing a stunning ring with a diamond red rose. She had been dating a wizard named Zack for about two years. She always told me how much she hoped he would ask her to marry him.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful! Did you make it yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered.  
  
"How long have you been married?"  
  
"We're still engaged. We're getting married August 16th. I sent you an invitation last night so it should have arrived this morning."  
  
"I haven't checked for anything, but I can tell you now that I will be there."  
  
"Oh good! Is this your boyfriend?"  
  
We turned to Draco. I forgot he was standing there. He looked uncomfortable until he noticed we were looking at him. He stood up straight and he reminded me of his father. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Terry.  
  
"Sort of. He's my fiancé by force. Terry this is Draco, Draco this is Terry." I said.  
  
They shook hands and Terry smiled at him. He gave her a small and sincere smile. I was impressed. He was actually being polite. Well he better be polite to her. She was one of the sweetest witches I knew.  
  
"When you come to the wedding please don't use magic. I have muggles coming from my mom's side of the family of course." She said.  
  
"I understand." I said.  
  
"Now enough chitchat. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We're here to get our wedding rings."  
  
"Well what are you looking for?"  
  
"I want a beautiful ring with lots of diamonds on it."  
  
"Ok. What's your budget?"  
  
"Oh there is no budget."  
  
Draco's eyes widened, but went down again. He knew he could afford to buy the shop if he wanted. He just knew that I was going to buy the most expensive thing I could find. Well he was right. For two people who hated each other, we certainly knew each other all too well.  
  
Terry showed me beautiful rings that I have always gawked over. We would often tell each other our dreams about when we got married. I always told her the same story of how I imagined marrying a man who shared my love of the theater. He wasn't exactly rich, but he could afford any ring I desired. He was also kind and caring, and most importantly, we were in love.  
  
Well if I couldn't have the man I wished for then I would definitely have the ring I wanted. I ignored Draco's irritated looks, and carefully looked at every ring I liked. I finally found the perfect one. It was the shape of a heart, and the diamonds were a beautiful shade of white.  
  
"I want this one." I said.  
  
"But Cosette, it's not the most expensive one in the store." Draco mocked.  
  
"Shut up and buy me the ring."  
  
"As you wish." (A/N: Sorry, I've seen 'The Princess Bride' too many times ^_^)  
  
While I was looking at my rings Draco had chosen a simple wedding band, but he requested Terry to engrave his initials in it. He told me that his father told him to do it. It was some Malfoy tradition.  
  
I gave Terry a hug goodbye and we were on our way. I was glad that we had a few minutes until our mothers expected us at Three Broomsticks. I dragged Draco to a beautiful secluded spot where there was a bench with a tree beside it.  
  
"What are you doing now?" He asked.  
  
"I refuse to wear this ring until you give me a proper proposal." I said.  
  
"What?! We don't have time for this? Just put the bloody ring on!"  
  
"Not unless you get down on one knee and kindly ask me to marry you."  
  
"Oh this is ridiculous!"  
  
"Just do it! You owe me for kissing you!"  
  
"Oh I can't believe I'm doing this."  
  
Draco got down on one knee and pulled the box out of the jewelry bag. I won. HA! Served him right. If I was being dragged into this then I was going to drag him down with me.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" He asked.  
  
"Say 'Cosette Miller, you are the most beautiful woman a man could ever ask for. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?'"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Ugh! Cosette Miller, you are the most beautiful woman a man could ever ask for. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."  
  
"WHAT?! Why you-"  
  
"Just kidding! Yes, I will marry you."  
  
He put the ring on my finger and stood up. He dusted off his clean knees and looked around.  
  
"I hope no one was watching." He said.  
  
"Unfortunately no. Too bad though. A witness would have been nice. Then I could have proof that you actually did that."  
  
We walked to Three Broomsticks and met our mothers. They were so cheery that it actually put me in a good mood. They never acted like this when their husbands were around.  
  
Mother told me that Narcissa held the same fate that she and Annie did. Narcissa simply just got in with a bad crowd. I hated seeing such kind women going through such torment. I promised myself that I would never allow myself to go through that same fate.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
If it weren't for my friends and my mother then my birthday would have sucked. During the day Eponine brought over my present, which was a charm bracelet that had the comedy and drama masks, ballet slippers, and a music note on it. There were also many other links for other charms to go.  
  
Mother had a cake with yellow and purple flowers on it. It had Happy Birthday Cosette written on it in yellow. It also had the same designs that were in the form of charms on my bracelet, and she had a box of Cookie's 'n Cream ice cream.  
  
For my present she was able to get me an agent for my acting. The agent would be ready for me when I arrived to New York after graduation. Eponine was still trying to decide if she was going to go with me or not. Either way, her mother was still going to buy her a ticket in case she changed her mind at the last minute.  
  
That night Father invited all of his friends over to have a birthday ball for me. He invited everyone who had gone to the Malfoy's and more. I really was not looking forward to this, but I knew I couldn't ditch my own birthday celebration.  
  
I wore a beautiful yellow gown that fell to my ankles with matching high- healed shoes. My hair was in some weird style that my personal hair stylist put it in, but it still looked stunning.  
  
I walked down to meet my family. Robert and Katie carried dull looks, but my father looked pleased. My mother smiled and whipped away a tear. Her precious baby was growing up and would be leaving home in less then a year. That meant that as soon as Katie was married off she would be stuck all alone with Father.  
  
When everyone arrived I had to dance with Draco and be his happy little fiancé. Eponine and I were happy to see Blaise, Pansy, and Mary again. They were nice people too, but they had been brainwashed by their fathers. I never understood why we let our fathers boss us around. They're just men. We could have squished them as easily as they us.  
  
After the celebration Eponine, Pansy, and Mary spent the night. That was a lot of fun. Eponine and I saw the side of Pansy and Mary that only came out when we were around. We had a great time talking and being ourselves. I think Eponine and I shocked Pansy and Mary with some of our opinions, but they shocked us a few times as well.  
  
So I guess all in all, it wasn't that bad of a birthday. It wasn't even that bad seeing Draco. Oh my gosh! I did not just say that! I did not just say that! I did not just say that!  
A/N: What did you think? Will Cosette and Eponine move to America? Is Cosette falling for Draco? Will the plot thicken? Review and find out. 


	9. Terry's Wedding

A/N: Thank you sufferbunny77! I'm glad that you like it! I'll get straight to the point. Here's chapter nine. It's mainly just Terry's wedding and some interesting things that happen. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Terry's Wedding was quite a fun occasion. Draco and I lied to our fathers by telling them that it was a pureblood wedding. They dumb saps actually believed us, so Draco picked me up in a limozine and we rode to the chapel that the ceremony was being held.  
  
When we walked in people were giving us weird smiles. I knew exactly what they were thinking. They were thinking how cute it was that we were a couple, despite the fact that we weren't even holding hands. Draco sneered at all of the muggles from Terry's side of the family. I hit him on the arm and he shot a glare at me. I pulled his ear toward me.  
  
"I was polite when you asked me to be so be nice to these people." I whispered.  
  
"But they're muggles!" He protested.  
  
"If you aren't at least polite to them then I'll tell Lucius that you're gay."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh I would."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
We chose seats on the bride's side of the chapel in the second row, and Draco was furious that we had to sit near muggles. I decided to give him the end seat so he wouldn't have to sit by any of them, but only because he was nice enough to come to the wedding with me.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Cosette Miller?" A young woman in a blue bridesmaid dress asked me.  
  
"Yes." I answered.  
  
"Will you please follow me? Terry needs to talk to you."  
  
"Of course. Draco, I'll be right back."  
  
"You're leaving me here with all of these-" Draco began.  
  
"Kind people? You bet I am!" I interrupted.  
  
"Ok, but hurry back."  
  
"Yes darling." I joked as I walked away with the bridesmaid.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but she really needs you right now." The Bridesmaid said.  
  
"Pre-wedding jitters?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. She's so nervous that she threw up twice, she's crying, and on the verge of running."  
  
"I'll talk to her."  
  
She led me to a room with Terry in it. Terry was sitting in a chair crying. When she saw me walk in she ran over to me and cried even harder.  
  
"Cosette, I can't do it! I can't do it!" Terry cried.  
  
"Yes you can. You're in love." I assured.  
  
"I wish I were like you. You're so brave, and you face everything right in the face. You never run away."  
  
"I am not-"  
  
"You are so! You're the bravest and strongest person I know. Cosette, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Listen, I'm sitting in the second row on your side. When you get nervous just look at me. Oh, and do you have something borrowed yet?"  
  
"What?! Oh no! I forgot! How could I forget to borrow something? Oh now my marriage is going to be a disaster!"  
  
"No it's not. Take this, Eponine gave it to me for my birthday. It's a good luck charm bracelet. All of the charms bring good luck. Wear this during the ceremony and give it back to me after the reception."  
  
I took my charm bracelet off and put it on Terry's wrist. She looked at it and smiled. Then she looked at me and hugged me one final time.  
  
"Thank you so much Cosette." She said.  
  
"You're welcome. As we say in show biz, break a leg!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I left the room thinking about what Terry had said. I couldn't have been the strongest person she knew. There was no way, I mean, I was going to run away from my life. Was I really brave, or would I be a coward if I ran away to America? It's not like Draco was that bad.  
  
I decided not to think about it. If I did then I would just get frustrated and I would be in a bad mood for the entire wedding. I quickly walked back to my seat next to Draco.  
  
"Is everything alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. She was just having doubts so I let her borrow my charm bracelet for good luck." I answered.  
  
"That was kind of you. You know, you're not as much of a shrew as people say you are."  
  
"Excuse me? People say I'm a shrew?"  
  
"If you didn't act like one all the time then maybe no one would call you that."  
  
"Well if I'm a shrew then you must be Prince Charming."  
  
Before he could respond music began playing. We ignored each other for most of the wedding. It was such a beautiful ceremony. I hated being cliché, but I couldn't help but shed a few tears when the reverend asked, "To have and to hold." (A/N: You know that whole ordeal).  
  
When he asked this Draco linked his hand and fingers with mine. When Zack said, "I do," Draco squeezed my hand. I couldn't help but allow a smile cross my lips. I turned to him and we smiled at each other. Then when Terry said, "I do," I squeezed back.  
  
After the ceremony Draco and I went to the reception. It was a large room with music, drinks, and food. Once Terry and Zack arrived they had their first dance together as man and wife. I once again let a tear escape as they danced holding each other close.  
  
Draco and I sat at a table together as we watched everyone dance. I watched closely at Terry and all of her relatives dance. Draco then stood up and offered me his hand.  
  
"Care to dance?" He offered.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." I said taking his hand.  
  
He led me to the dance floor, and we danced until it was time to cut the cake. We ate cake and talked to Terry and Zack. They were such a perfect match for each other that I could just tell they were meant to be. Then it was time for the men to catch Terry's garter.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if you joined the men and tried to catch it." I said to Draco.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." He said.  
  
"Go ahead. It will be fun."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
He joined the men at the back of the crowd. Zack took the garter off of Terry and flung it into the air like a slingshot. I watch as all the men threw their arms into the air. Draco lifted one arm and caught it with his hand. I cheered and clapped with everyone else. He didn't even mind the fact that muggle men were shaking his hand and congratulating him.  
  
Then it was time for Terry to throw the bouquet. I stood there as Draco walked back up to me with the garter in his hand. He put it in his coat pocket as he smiled evilly at me.  
  
"Now it's your turn." He said as he pushed me toward the women.  
  
I walked over to the crowd of crazy women. I walked to the side, and Terry winked at me as she turned around. She closed her eyes and threw the bouquet over her head. My eyes went wide as the bouquet flew right into my hands. Most of the women glared at me as they sighed and complained.  
  
I walked over to Draco and high-fived him. Once the music came back on, and people began dancing again, Terry and Zack walked over to Draco and me.  
  
"I guess this means you two are next." Terry said.  
  
"Congratulations." Zack said as he shook Terry's hand.  
  
It was that day, when I realized I was falling for Draco. However, I couldn't let him, or anyone, know. It would ruin my life. I would fall for him, marry him instead of following my dreams, and watch him turn into his father. Then my heart would break, but I would be stuck with him for the rest of my life. I had to go to America. It was either that, or die knowing I gave up my dream for a man.  
  
A/N: What will happen next for our dear Cosette? I promise that she will get to Hogwarts, and you'll just have to read and find out what happens after she graduates. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	10. Hogwarts

A/N: Now I'm not going to name any names *Cough* Iden's Garden *Cough* but patience is a virtue, and Cosette will get to America. Please calm down, don't hate me because I leave you in suspense. There will be a surprise at the end! Anyway, here's chapter 10.  
A week before it was time for Eponine and me to go to Hogwarts we got our letters. I was shocked when I read that our records from Beauxbatons had been sent to Hogwarts over the summer. Because of this they had announced me as the Head Girl of Hogwarts (I know that probably wouldn't happen, but it's my story and I'll do what I want!)  
  
Of course with every good I have found comes bad. I bet you'll never guess who the Head Boy was. That's right! Our very own Draco Malfoy. If that wasn't bad enough then to make it all worse I had to share living quarters with him. Did the headmaster know that we were engaged or something?  
  
The letter also said that I had to be sorted into a house. There was some sort of sorting ceremony that I would find out more about later. I just had to make sure that I found Hagrid, a giant who would be calling for all the first years. I was to tell him that I was a new student and he would know what to do.  
  
I was happy to hear that Eponine had been made a prefect. She made good marks like me, so I knew that she would be one. We had been prefects together since our fifth year. Now I was Head Girl and she was a prefect.  
  
On September first Eponine and I walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. I hugged my mother and looked at her tearful face. For all I knew this was the last time I would see her. She was my savior, and without her I would probably be dead by now.  
  
On the train was a special compartment for the Head Boy and Girl. I was not looking forward to spending the entire train ride to Hogwarts with Draco. He walked in and I pretended to be asleep.  
  
After what felt like forever I pretended to wake up. I looked at my watch, and it hadn't even been five minutes. I groaned and crossed my arms. When the train took off I sighed with relief.  
  
"Do we have to stay in here the entire train ride or are we allowed to go talk to people?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think they're going to make us stay in here, but I'm sure McGonogal wants us to stay close in case of an emergency." He answered.  
  
"Great. So in other words I'm stuck here."  
  
"You got it sweetheart."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"You're right. It's more like sour heart."  
  
"You're the sour one here."  
  
"You shouldn't be talking."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
There was silence. I could feel the tension between us, and all it did was make me even angrier. I decided to try and have a civil conversation with him.  
  
"So what's this Hogwarts like?" I asked.  
  
"Its pretty cool, except it's run by a crackpot of an old fool." He said.  
  
"Are those your words or your father's?"  
  
"Father's. I actually think Dumbledore is quite brilliant."  
  
"Oh really? Now what would your father say if he knew you said that."  
  
"He's not going to know I said that. Is he?"  
  
"No. The last thing I want to do is have your father kill you right when you start to open up to me. You know you can be honest with me taken as how we'll be married this time next year."  
  
"Ok, but that goes both ways. You can tell me things too."  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear my 'childish' complaints?"  
  
"For all I know they could be the same childish complaints that I have."  
  
"Do you loath your father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Love your mother?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Argue with your father?"  
  
"Now that's where you and I differ. I know when to keep my mouth shut. Since you asked, yes, I have had an argument or two with father."  
  
"I'm going to ignore that second thing you said. Do you agree with everything your father tells you?"  
  
"No. I just put up with him. That's going to change once we get married. I'll have my own job at the ministry, and you and I can stay away from our parents."  
  
"Do you agree with this whole arranged marriage thing?"  
  
"No. If I had my way then I would wait a year or two more then look for a wife."  
  
"Do you believe in love?"  
  
"Of course! Everyone believes in love. Do you?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't really see it much between my parents."  
  
How could I have not? I was feeling love for Draco at that moment. Of course, I didn't want to admit it. All I wanted was to get away from everything and make it to America, and I wasn't about to let anything get in my way. Most of all love.  
  
"Then I guess not everyone believes in love." He shrugged.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
That night we arrived at Hogwarts right on time. I found Eponine and we saw a tall man with messy long black hair. It must have been Hagrid. He was calling for all of the first year students to follow him. I knew right away that he was a happy fellow that could be trusted. Eponine and I ran up to him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but we're new students." I said.  
  
"Oh hello there! You must be Eponine and Cosette. I'm Hagrid. Follow me and I'll tell you where to go." The man said.  
  
We did as he said and got into a boat followed by two excited looking first years. We went across the lake and up into the depths of the castle. Hagrid gave us, and the first years, directions on where to go. We followed the stairs to a woman in green robes.  
  
Her name was Professor McGonogal. She told us about the four houses and that our houses would be like our family. I hoped that Eponine would be in the same house as Blaise so she could see him often. I wanted to be in the same house as Draco, but I knew if I did get into the same house then I would fall in love with him even more. Then again, I guess it really didn't matter since we were Head Boy and Girl.  
  
We walked into the Great Hall and marveled at it. There were five tables, four of them filled with students, and the fifth one held all of the teachers. The ceiling looked like the night's sky.  
  
We stood at the front of the Great Hall, and all eyes were on us. I heard whispers asking who Eponine and I were. Headmaster Dumbledore made a few announcements, and one of them was that the school had two new transfer students from Beauxbatons who would be sorted first.  
  
"Miller, Cosette." Professor McGonogal said.  
  
I walked up to her and she picked up the hat that was sitting on the stool. I assumed that she wanted me to sit in the stool. I knew I had assumed correctly when she put the hat on my head. It was so big that it fell over my eyes, and I was very surprised to hear it whispering in my ear.  
  
'Ah, a seventh year. Mmm, I see that you're wanted in Slytherin. However, that will not suit you. You are very brave. Smart too. You would make a perfect.GRYFFINDOR!' The hat said to me.  
  
It yelled out Gryffindor for everyone to hear. One of the tables cheered, and I walked over to it and sat down. I sat down next to a girl who looked about my age. He was very skinny, and she had bushy brown hair. Even though her hair wasn't perfect she was very beautiful.  
  
"Rinaldi, Eponine." Professor McGonogal called out.  
  
Eponine went up to the stool and sat down. As the hat was placed on her head I could sense that she was nervous. I crossed my fingers and hoped that she would be in Gryffindor with me.  
  
Not too long after that hat was placed on Eponine's head did it make its decision. When I heard that hat yell out Slytherin I wanted to rip it up. I wanted more than anything for Eponine and me to be in the same house.  
  
When I saw her walk to the roaring table I saw her sit down next to Blaise. Well, at least she was with him. Draco, Pansy, and Mary were there too. I waved to Eponine and she mouthed sorry. I smiled and mouthed, "It's all right." She smiled back and mouthed thank you.  
  
I nodded my head and jumped as I heard the hat shout Ravenclaw. We laughed and turned our attention toward the sorting ceremony. It was so cute seeing all of the first years get sorted. They were rather excited or scared to death. I missed my first year. Things had changed so much since then.  
  
After the ceremony Dumbledore raised his hands and food appeared in front of us. Everyone began eating furiously. I waited until everyone was situated with their food to introduce myself. I turned to the bushy-haired girl next to me.  
  
"Hi, my name is Cosette Miller." I said.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said.  
  
"That's a pretty name. I like the way it just rolls off the tongue."  
  
"Thank you. I like your name too. Your parents must be fond of Les Miserables."  
  
"My mom is. You like Les Mis?"  
  
"I love it. Cosette is my favorite character."  
  
"Mine too! My dream is to play her one day on Broadway."  
  
"Well I hope you make your dream come true."  
  
"Thank you. What do you plan to do after graduation?"  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I think I want a job in the ministry, but it would also be interesting to be an auror."  
  
"Hey Hermione, who's your friend?" A red-haired boy asked.  
  
"This is Cosette Miller. Cosette, this is Ron Weasly and Harry Potter."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." I said.  
  
I couldn't believe it! I was meeting Harry Potter! Mother had told me stories about him, and my friend Fluer Delacour told me all about him at the end of my fourth year. I wanted to ask him so many questions, but I figured he probably didn't want to put up with all of them. So I decided to just act like he wasn't famous.  
  
After dinner Draco and I had to follow Professor McGonogal to our living quarters. Ugh! I was not looking forward to this year. I knew it would take forever to end. I just had to make sure to avoid him as much as possible.  
  
We arrived at a portrait of four people sitting in a room talking. Professor McGonogal told us that they were the four founders of Hogwarts. The password was butterbeer. The portrait flew open and inside was a common room. Half of the room was covered in green and silver, and the other half had scarlet and gold.  
  
There were two staircases. One led to my room and the other led to Draco's room. I walked up the staircase to my room. It was beautifully decorated in gold and scarlet. I had a large canopy bed, and a closet that could hold ten people. My bathroom was large, and it had a shower and a bathtub the size of a swimming pool.  
  
I unpacked my things and changed into my nightgown. I was very tired, and I went to bed shortly after I changed. The bed was comfy and it took me into a peaceful sleep.  
A/N: So what did you think? Only one or two more chapters to go. Review to see what happens! ^_^ 


	11. The Decision, and the end

A/N: I know it's been a while, but one thing led to another and I just stopped updating. This is the last chapter for this story. I hope you like it.  
  
I learned after my first week of classes that Hogwarts was much more challenging than Beauxbatons. The classes were harder, but I still managed to make top marks. I found it rather enjoyable.  
  
I liked most of my teachers, but I couldn't stand Professor Trelawny. That woman was insane, and she hated me. I think it had something to do with her overhearing me tell Harry and Ron that Divination was a load of dragon dung. She told me that I didn't have to take the class, but I was not one to quit something just because I didn't get along with the instructor. If I did then I would have quit my family by the time I turned five years old.  
  
I still stayed friends with my friends in Slytherin, but when I wasn't with them I was hanging out with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was like the Eponine of Gryffindor to me. We shared similar interests, and we studied together often.  
  
One Saturday night I invited Eponine and Hermione to spend the night with me. I was setting everything up in the common room when Draco came down the steps from his room carrying a bag.  
  
"Thanks again for letting me have the place tonight." I said.  
  
"Sure. Who's coming again?" He asked.  
  
"Eponine and Hermione."  
  
"Granger?! That stupid mudblood!"  
  
I stood up, walked over to him, and slapped him hard across his clean face. It was bad enough that he used that word, but he was referring to one of my best friends. I was the type of friend who stood up for her friends. Eponine and I had each other's backs, and I was now watching out for Hermione as well.  
  
"Don't you dare use that word about my friend or in my presence! Don't use words that you don't even know the pain behind! That's one of your father's words, and I know it is!" I yelled.  
  
"Don't slap me again." He said through gritted teeth.  
  
"If you use that word again I will. That's something you're going to have to learn about me, Draco. I don't tolerate filth such as that. You're father isn't here to hear you say that. I know you don't want to use that word so don't!"  
  
"I don't need to be lectured by you. If you feel so strongly about it then I won't use that word anymore. But if you slap me again then I can promise now that you will regret it."  
  
"You wouldn't dare hit a woman."  
  
"No, but I would curse one."  
  
He walked to the portrait and opened it.  
  
"Funny." I said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's exactly what your father would do."  
  
He glared at me and left. He knew that I had won that battle, but he wasn't about to admit it. I smiled gloriously and continued to get everything ready for Eponine and Hermione. It pained me to hit him, but I couldn't let him know my true feelings for him. I had to act as normal as possible.  
  
Once Eponine and Hermione arrived we sat in the common room and talked all night. I was so happy that Eponine and Hermione hit it off so well. I knew that if I got along with Hermione then Eponine would too. We told Hermione all of our secrets, and she told us hers. She told us how she didn't get along with the other two Gryffindor girls in our year, but she was good friends with Ron's little sister Ginny.  
  
I hadn't met Ginny yet, but Hermione said she would introduce her to Eponine and me the next day. Hermione was such a brilliant girl who knew how to have a good time. Well, a good time in our standards.  
  
Eponine and I agreed to tell her about Operation America. She understood our situation completely, and she said that if she were being forced to marry Draco then she would do the same.  
  
About a week later I got a letter from Mother. She was happy that I was in Gryffindor. That was the house that she was in when she went to Hogwarts. Father however, was furious that I wasn't in Slytherin. I was satisfied that even when I wasn't at home I was still able to infuriate him.  
  
When Christmas came I refused to go home. Since I was staying for break Lucius made Draco stay as well. He had no complaints, because he didn't want to spend Christmas with his father either.  
  
It was funny to think that Draco and I had been engaged since the previous summer, and the only time we kissed was that one time in front of our parents. I didn't mind though. I knew if we kissed then it would make me want to stay even more. I wasn't about to give up my dreams for some guy.  
  
By March I was able to get him to soften up and even smile. I melted every time he smiled. I was falling for him even more, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I didn't tell anyone how I felt. Not even Eponine. I was determined to make it to America.  
  
The night before graduation I received my plane ticket from Mother. Eponine got hers as well, but she still wasn't sure what she wanted. She and Blaise were madly in love, or at least what my vision of love had always been. I knew deep down that her decision would be to stay with him.  
  
We boarded the Hogwarts Express, and Mother told Father that Eponine and I were coming home with Blaise and Draco. Draco was also under the impression that he was bringing me home, so I knew I would have to escape him once we got to the train station.  
  
Right before we arrived I pulled Eponine into a private compartment, and I told her that it was fine with me if she stayed with Blaise. She thanked me, and we hugged each other for the last time. We were both crying hysterically.  
  
I had never been away from Eponine like this. I didn't know how I was going to make it without her. I was strong so I just had to trust my instincts. With one last hug goodbye I walked to the front of the train and stood in front of the door. I was going to run.  
  
The instant the train rolled into the station I opened the door and ran. It must have been a funny sight to see the Head Girl of Hogwarts darting off of the train. I ran through the sea of parents and left my luggage. It wasn't important. What was important was that I escaped.  
  
I ran out of the train station and jumped into a taxi that was waiting for me. I told the driver to go to the airport. Once I got to the airport I paid the driver with muggle money Mother had sent me.  
  
I was on the plane, and I was almost home free. In a matter of minutes I would be on my way to New York City and begin my career in show business. I was very nervous, and the fact that I had never been on an airplane before didn't help.  
  
However, that didn't mater. What mattered was that I was following my dream. There was nothing anyone could do or say to make me stay. I was going to America, and there wasn't a force in the world that could keep me where I was.  
  
I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep. I kept thinking about Draco, and how much I cared for him. Why couldn't I stop thinking about him? I tried to forget about him and sleep, but after a good long while I was still awake thanks to love.  
  
I felt someone sit down in Eponine's seat. It couldn't be her. She was staying with Blaise. I felt the person lean over and whisper in my ear.  
  
"Do you believe in love?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
My eyes shot open. It couldn't be! Not Draco. How did he know? I turned my head, and sure enough, it was him.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"Eponine told me. I had to squeeze it out of her of course."  
  
"But why?"  
  
He grabbed my left hand and rubbed my engagement ring. Then he looked into my eyes.  
  
"Because I love you." He said.  
  
It was then when we finally kissed on our own free will. All I can say is God bless the French! I was in love with Draco, he was in love with me, and we were escaping together.  
  
A/N: So that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. It was a sucky ending I know, but if you would like to see I sequel then review and let me know. 


End file.
